Dadda
by halffictionalprincess
Summary: Two years since the war,and Harry Potter is still reeling, but it only takes one word to heal him.


_**A/n-Written for **__**The Stratified Agate Competition **__**and The Childish Challenge on HPFC.**_

_**Word Count- 834.**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer-No, I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Dadda**_

It'd been two years, but he still felt the pain hit him with every step he took.

Harry Potter climbed up the stairs and, like always, avoided looking at the wall covered with photographs. He still couldn't see their smiling faces without breaking down. Couldn't see Tonks' changing hair or Remus's scarred face and not feel the pain he'd felt when he'd walked in that Great Hall, and seen their lifeless bodies lying on the floor.

He'd never thought he would get where he was, especially since exactly two years ago, he'd been walking to his death. He still fought dark forces every day, fought to rehabilitate a society that war had torn apart.

But at night he was still a broken shell of the man he used to be.

Life was slowly moving on around him, and he should be happy, he should let the past be the past. Ginny was the best girlfriend he could ask for, and he loved her more than anyone else, he still had the Weasleys, and Ron and Hermione were stronger than ever.

But he still hadn't been able to let go of the hurt, of the pain.

He finally reached up the stairs and walked to the room at the end of the Hallway, and even before he opened the door, he could hear the giggles from inside.

He opened the door and walked towards the crib in the centre of the room, to find Teddy with his eyes closed but a smile on his face, it was a game they played every night, where Teddy would pretend to be asleep, and Harry would wake him up.

He smiled, this was the highlight, of the day, and picked up his godson in his arms. Teddy giggled again and opened his eyes.

"Blonde today, huh?" he asked the baby in his arms, and wasn't disappointed when the only reply he got was a giggle. Teddy was a late bloomer; he still hadn't managed to master the art of speaking.

"Want some supper, Harry?" a voice called out behind him, and Harry turned around to find Andromeda Tonks looking at him with an exhausted smile, but her eyes were red, from what Harry assumed were tears.

"No thanks, Andy," he replied, with a soft smile, and Andromeda nodded and walked out the door, leaving Harry alone with Teddy.

The baby squirmed in his hands, and pointed towards the balcony, making Harry chuckle.

"Want to watch the stars, do you?"He asked the baby, and he just kept on squirming.

Stargazing was one of their rituals, every night, Harry and Teddy walked out to that balcony and stared at the stars till Teddy went to sleep.

Harry walked out to the balcony and Teddy squealed in delight as he finally saw the stars,and stared at them for a while. His enthusiasm reminded Harry so much of Tonks, and it was those moments that made him more adamant to make sure that even though he never got to know them, Teddy would always know about his parents.

Harry stared at the stars and wondered how long he could go like this without arousing suspicion, He'd managed to fool almost everyone but Hermione, even she'd been fooled for a while, that he was okay, but the girl knew him too well for his own good, and had noticed. And though she hadn't said anything, he could feel her watching him.

He felt hair tickle his china and knew what it meant, Teddy was changing hair colour again, something he'd learned to do just a few days ago. But the colour threw him for a loop this time.

For the first time, Teddy had turned his hair pink.

Harry wondered if this was because of the photographs of his mom, or if Teddy remembered his mom, even subconsciously.

He held his godson tight, because he knew, more than anyone else, what it meant to lose two people that important.

"They love you Teddy, "he whispered to the baby, "They are watching you from those stars and they are so proud of you."

A lone tear streamed down Harry's face, and he closed his eyes, and for once he let himself feel the pain, the ache. He opened his eyes as he felt small, soft eyes wipe away his tear, and found Teddy solemnly staring at them.

And the colour of his hair threw him for a loop. Again.

Teddy now had hair the colour of a raven, just like his own, and then Harry's heart damn near beat out of his chest when he heard his godson whisper "Dadda."

Harry stared at the baby in his arms, wondering if he'd heard right, or maybe he'd finally snapped and was losing it.

But his doubts fled, when Teddy said it again, this time louder, "Dadda"

And that was moment, when the clock chimed midnight and May 2nd, 2000 rolled around, that Harry Potter, the Boy who lived, the boy hero, finally began to heal.


End file.
